


Online

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Nat talks Steve into online dating





	1. Chapter 1

“Steve….my name is Steve…Steve Rogers….hi,” he drops his head as he checks himself in the mirror once more. Why did he let Nat talk him into these things? He hurried over as he heard the knock on the door. Nat beamed up at him as she pushed past him.

“You ready to do this?!” she asked excited before turning to look at him. “Why are you wearing that?”

Steve sighed, he already screwed up! “Look, maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

She rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable on his bed and started up the laptop before her, patting the bed beside her. Steve sighed and kicked his shoes off before padding over to her and settling down. Her fingers were already flying over the keyboard and he watched in silence. “There I set up your profile and your picture is there see?” she pointed at the screen, “look at that they already sent you a bunch of profiles that match yours. Though you might want to do the in depth chemistry survey. That way you get matched to people that fit your lifestyle better.”

Steve let his eyes roam over the pictures and profiles. “This is dating now?” she raised her eyebrows at him quickly in answer and opened the bag of chips she had brought clicking on the TV. “Don’t- on the bed!” Nat rolled her eyes pointing at the laptop. Steve nodded and he flicked through the profiles.

Nat sat up and looked over his shoulder as the laptop binged at him. “Go ahead! Answer!”

Random: [Hi!]

Steve: [hello]

Random: [let me sit on your face? ;) ]

“Natasha!” he groaned as she burst into peals of laughter falling back onto his bed. He could feel the tempeture rise from how hot his face was. “I don’t have time to be the butt of one of you and Clint’s jokes!”

She sat up, face serious, “alright alright, look here…yeah that will block her. Click there to stop people that are looking for casual sex. Okay there you go you won’t get another like that until you’re ready for it.”

Steve pursed his lips. She went back to watching the TV and he continued browsing. There were quite a few. She had instructed him to at least send a message that said hi, some would respond and he could see what if anything happened.

He really couldn’t believe dating had been reduced to this. It was cold and calculating. He sighed for what was probably the billionth time, Nat kicking his leg again while still watching the TV. “Do you even understand what is going on?” he asked.

“Of course I do! I love my telenovelas, the Spanish ones are waaaay better! Trust me! Ohhh, look there goes Horatio, he needs to stop screwing every woman on the ranch…” she tsked and Steve smirked, he was ready to close it and call it a night.

‘Last one’, he thought. SR: [Hello]

Y/N: [I swear to the gods above I am really trying to erase this app-PLEASE DO NOT SEND A DICK PIC just because I answered!]

Steve chuckled and Nat looked over. He waited till she went back to her novella and kept his face as straight as he possibly could.

SR: [app? I’m new to this, I didn’t know there was an app for this. App as in for your phone? Sorry but no, I will not be sending you those kinds of pictures.]

Y/N: [Sweet Lord! Thank you!]

SR: [why answer if your trying to delete the app?]

Y/N [well I happen to be bored right now and it JUST will not delete from my phone! Its insanity!]

Steve cleared his throat as he clicked on Y/N’s profile. He smiled, you actually looked normal, kinda sweet actually with your smile and those eyes of yours looking right at the camera. There were a couple other pictures, you had uploaded five.

The main one he had already seen. The one of you covered in mud labeled ‘MUDRUN BOTCHES!’ he liked that. One of you with several other people, next you were making the most hideous face (that you could possibly make since he decided you were already cute). He perked an eyebrow at the last one, kittens. Kittens everywhere and then he saw you in the middle of them all.

Y/N [so why are you on here?]

SR [same reason you are more than likely.]

Y/N [what? Did your friend sign you up in hopes of getting you out of your tiny little world too?]

Steve smiled. He liked your sass.

SR [you always this sassy?]

Y/N [if you can’t handle it let me know and we can stop now. I am just a bundle of freaking sunshine]

“Seems like you hit it off.” Steve jumped as he made a noise. He had been so enraptured by you that he had completely forgotten Nat who had been sitting by him. She had chanced a look over and wondered what the hell could get him to make that face.

“Nat!”

She quirked the corner of her lip. “Shes actually really cute too! Keep talking Rogers,” and she threw herself forwards to watch her show.

Y/N[sorry guess I scared you away?]  
Y/N[well it was nice]

SR [hey, sorry. I was distracted.]

Steve bit his bottom lip, there was no response. He sighed and picked his phone up. Maybe he should download the app? He shook his head, you wouldn’t even respond. He moved to close the laptop down and smiled as it binged.

Y/N [thought I scared you away?]

SR [you’ll have to do better than that]

Y/N [well you’d be surprised. I like that you actually type responses out. That’s refreshing!]

SR [does no one respond to you? That’s crazy!]

Y/N [lol no, not that. Its just that everything is abbreviated! Like the lol I used there?]

SR [oh! I am learning that still.]

Y/N [please don’t tell me your a grandpa? I’m not into super old guys D: ]

Steve bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

SR [well guess this is goodbye then. I am waaaay to old for anybody!]

Y/N [shut up! I seen your pictures. Your actually kinda cute! ;) ]

Steve felt his cheeks heat.

Y/N [whoops! Gotta go, the boss is making his rounds! Download the phone app, much better than the computer version. Well more convenient at least!]

SR [will do Y/N! Thank you.]

Y/N [whoops totally getting in trouble. Your worth it though! Haha ttyl!]

Steve frowned. Ttyl? “Nat…what is ttyl?”

Nat looked over her shoulder. “Oh, that just means talk to you later.” She smiled, “are you? Gonna talk to her later?”

Steve knew he would regret this. “Help me download this app to my phone?”

Nat grinned ear to ear as she sat up. “Of course!”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sighed as they boarded the quinjet, letting his head fall back onto the metal behind him and closing his exhausted blue eyes. The mission had been a simple one, get in, get the hostages, get out. Minimum enemies.

What had been minimum had been a lot. A LOT.

He rubbed the back of his head, which was still sore from getting slammed into a wall, when Nat sat next to him. He chanced a look at her, “What is it Nat?” he asked closing his eyes yet again.

“Have you messaged that girl yet?” she asked as Sam walked by.

Steve groaned as Sam whirled around and grinned ear to ear, “What girl?! Bucky! Steve is talking to some girl!!!”

“Why don’t I know about this?!” Bucky called back before walking back to them.

Nat smirked, “Because I am his best friend and you are not.” She answered with a faked posh voice.

Bucky swiped at her and she ducked, “So tell us, who is she? Where did you meet her? What’s her name? When you gonna bring her round?”

“Buck! Enough with the questions! Look I haven’t even officially met her yet, she’s a sweet girl, though we only talked once and it was short. So, can we just drop it?”

Bucky frowned scrunching his face at Steve, “W-wait…how do you meet a girl but not really meet her?” his facial expression screamed confusion.

Nat chuckled as Sam’s mouth dropped open in and ‘O’ and he started to laugh, “REALLY NAT?! You got him to sign up for Online Dating?!” he shook his head as he couldn’t even talk from how hard he was laughing. 

Bucky was still confused, “Online Dating? Steve…”

“Look, she wouldn’t stop nagging me so I did it,” he sighed closing his eyes.

“You still haven’t answered the question,” Nat poked him in the side. “Tell me you’ve messaged her? She made you smile and the faces you made in a few seconds of talking with her?!”

Steve sighed heavily, “I thought you were watching your Novellas?”

Sam laughed, “You should know her better than that! Which ones were they Romanoff? Better not be watching ahead of me!” he narrowed his caramel eyes at her.

Nat grimaced, “I did not!” She exclaimed knowing full well she had watched to the very last episode of their shared show, ‘Hasta El Fin Del Mundo’*

Sam groaned, “You’re such a liar!”

“We are getting off track,” Bucky cut in, “Pal, you need to text her, so she doesn’t think your not interested.”

Steve bit his bottom lip, “maybe when we get back.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and the edge of his mouth turned upside down and he motioned at him, “Now.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t have her number.”

Bucky groaned aloud. “How were you texting her in the first place?”

Nat nudged Steve’s shoulder, “I downloaded the app into your phone, stop beating around the bush Rogers, it’s time.”

—–

You were in the middle of balancing on your kitchen counter when you phone chimed. You yelped and knew it was hopeless as you felt your center of balance completely teeter the wrong way and you were staring up at the ceiling wondering what you did in order for God to bless you with such horrible balance. 

You cursed as your phone chimed again on the counter above you before following the same path you had just taken and it smacked you dead in the middle of your eyes.

Once you wiped away the involuntary tears you glared at the betraying electronic before swiping it to see who was messaging you so that you track them down and kill them.

SR: [hey]

SR: [Hope I am not bothering you?]

You closed your eyes fighting against the smile that was forcing its way onto your lips.

Y/N:[Actually I was just in the middle of testing gravity-still in effect by the way.]

Bucky was in shock as Steve snickered, “What did she say?”

Steve looked up his smile faltering, he shook his head, “She said she is in the middle of testing gravity.”

Sam barked out a laugh, “She fell?”

SR:[how and why did you fall?”]

Y/N:[I know you’re laughing, and that is fine, but know that this is your fault.]

SR:[my fault?! How is the fact that you are testing gravity my fault?]

Y/N:[If you must know, I was in the middle of trying to get Helix down from atop my cupboards. Helix is my cat.]

Steve wasn’t sure how to continue and frowned when he got a message, {download media?} _yes _no He clicked yes and frowned at the fuzzy image not sure what to make of it. It turned out to be a picture of cupboards from the floor, Steve snorted as he spotted the green eyes of a cat at the top of the cupboards. 

SR: [cute]

You felt a flush of happiness at him complimenting your little Helix who jumped down onto the counter and then onto you, she nuzzled your face for a moment purring at you. “Hush you, it’s your fault I was even on the counter,” you rebuked her, before staring at the phone in your hands. You rolled your eyes and sighed, might as well….

Steve’s eyebrows raised and he didn’t notice the three that were watching his entire interaction. They all leaned in as his phone began to emit a ringing sound. 

{Accept Video Call?}

You waited nervously and you knew it was just a few seconds when the ringing stopped and you stared at blue eyes and an easy smile. “You look like a mess!” you giggled, “did I interrupt you?” you asked realizing you could very well have.

Steve’s smile broadened, that took you a second recover from, “I, uh, I am actually still at work. It’s a little busy…”

“I am so sorry! I can call you back another time?!” you wanted to kick yourself, you could have easily asked him if he was busy at all and avoided this.

Steve shook his head hurriedly, he looked away as someone muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘you’re screwing it up!’. You frowned as he turned his eyes back to the camera, “No! No, no, your fine! I wouldn’t have answered if it was an inappropriate time.” He laughed as he saw black, orange, and white invade the screen, “Are….are you still on the floor?!” he asked concern lacing his voice. “And is that Helix?”

He was answered with your giggle, “Look…when your a short person who has to climb the granite counter in order to reach something and you end up on your back….it takes a minute to come to terms with your life okay?” you found yourself smiling as he threw his head back and laughed. “So, what do you do? What line of work?” you asked.

“uh, I am a superhero,” he answered pursing his lips and nodding.

You narrowed your eyes and perked an eyebrow, “Ohhkay!” he smiled as you rolled your eyes, “Well, i am no superhero, I like taking long walks on the beach, i enjoy food….”you stared at him to get him to understand, “You need to know this about me Steven, I am not one of those girls that starves herself. I love food, no shame in my taco game understand?!”

Steve broke out in laughter as he continued to walk through the halls of Stark Tower now Avengers Tower. He grunted as someone came up behind him, jumping on his back. “GET IT!!!!”

“HEY!!” Steve cried as his phone was snatched out of his hand. “SAM!” he yelled as he looked up and saw Bucky making off with his phone, “BUCKY!” he finally managed to shrug Sam off as he saw Bucky round a corner. He bolted after him, leaving Sam on the floor laughing his ass off.

You wondered what was going on as the screen began to shake and blur. You were about to hang up thinking it was a faulty connection when it stopped shaking. “Steve?”

You jerked back as an unknown face appeared on the screen, “Hi! I’m Bucky, Steve’s friend and we have hijacked his phone in order to ask you that you not let him or his awkward self push you away-”

You giggled when the screen shifted and a very pretty woman with red hair and green eyes came onto screen, “You are so adorable! Hi I’m Nat-the friend that signed him up. Seriously he’s just not sure how to talk with females, but he seems to like you! Oh, God he’s here!” she disappeared from the screen and you were suddenly staring at a ceiling. 

You heard Nat cracking up as well as Bucky chuckling. The phone was lifted off the floor and you perked an eyebrow at Steve who was still staring at his friends. He ran a hand over his face before turning to look at you. 

“Not sure what those two said to you, but I am sure it was a lie,” he looked at you in earnest eyebrows raising in what you were sure was disappointment.

You heard Bucky call out to him, “Just making sure she knows you not a total loser!”

Steve closed his eyes in annoyance before looking back at you through his lashes and you stiffled the laugh,”My friends are a handful.”

You couldn’t hold back your laugh, he was adorable!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple weeks before you heard from him again, you didn’t tell your friend who had signed you up and set up your profile. She still smirked everytime you glanced at your phone, the telltale ring of the app giving you away, knowing someone had caught your eye.

“SOoooo, who is he?” she asked with a giant grin. 

“Yare…it’s no one, I am going to delete the app this time.” You punctuated this by nodding your head once, trying to convince yourself as much as her if not more.

Yarelis pouted, her full bottom lip sticking out, and she heaved a sigh, her dark brown curls framing her face, brown eyes saddening. “He didn’t answer huh?” she asked sounding sad.

You smiled brightly at her, “no, its okay though. I really wasn’t into the online thing anywho, too many pervs out there!”

She giggled, “Oh, are you going to Manny’s later? They are doing the party. You know they are gonna have bomb ass food, and you can come dance with me!” she chirped swaying her hips side to side.

You smiled, “yes! It will be nice to get out and have some fun.”

“Hey if that guy answers, invite him, tell him to bring some friends too ah?! You know they do this every year and the whole entire block gets into it...there will be a lot of people there,” her spanish accent was full on, she raised her eyebrows at you as she stepped around the counter and was gone in seconds. 

You shook your head and pulled your phone out. Opening the app you looked for the settings and clicked on it. “Delete…delete…how do you delete this damned thing?!” you murmured to yourself.

SR [hello ;D]

You smiled despite yourself. [ well hi there stranger. Winking now are we?]

Steve frowned, winking? He looked around and Nat was nowhere to be found. SR [Winking? no, thats a smiley face.]

You couldnt help but laugh, [lol no, that-well okay it is smiley faced, but see the semicolon is used for a pair of winking eyes?]

Steve groaned to himself before answering, SR [learning experience right here…did it make you smile though?]

You felt your cheeks heat up and let out a sigh before responding. [Yes, it did.] 

Steve smiled and wondered if there was any way he could get you to meet him. He was getting the hang of this app, but he just prefered good old fashioned face to face interaction.

Y/N [So I was just about to delete the app, I haven’t heard from you in awhile…]

SR [Glad I caught you then! I am sorry, work has been hectic.]

Y/N [What you work for the city? I can’t imagine you working through all this crazy stuff happening. For a minute I thought you might have been in one those buildings, you okay?]

Steve frowned, the last week had been busy with aliens from another world trying to overtake earth again. It had been centered over New York again, why did it always seem to attract so much trouble? At least it wasn’t Loki this time.

SR [Yeah I’m good, hope you and yours are alright?]

Y/N [I live alone, no family, but my friends are doing great thank you. Do you mind if we exchange numbers? I really am tired of this app.]

“Oh, you got her number?” Nat asked right next to his ear.

Steve jumped, “You have got to stop doing that Romanoff!” he exclaimed, watching as she moved around the couch and sat next to him, propping her feet up on his lap, “and she asked me.” He clarified as he got a new text message. 

Y/N [hey there gramps! ;-* ]

Steve frowned and held the phone up for Nat to see, “What is that emoji?”

Nat smirked, “That is a kissing/winking emoji, she’s flirting with you!”

Steve felt his cheeks burn, Nat didn’t need to know he had been the first to send a kiss.

You bit your lip wondering if you had flirted too soon when your phone chimed.

Steve [hey there doll]

Doll? Doll? Who called a woman doll now a days?! But you smiled remembering growing up with such nicknames as muñeca* and princesa*. Taking a deep breath, you typed and hit send before you could stop yourself.

Steve stared at the phone in his hand, “She uh, wants to meet. Says to bring friends if I want?” 

Nat took the phone from him scanning the information. “oh! I’ve heard of this, never actually been there but it’s awesome from what I hear!” her fingers flew across the small screen before Steve could take his phone back and looks at what she’s typed and sent.

Steve [I will be there! ;-* with friends!]

Steve chuckled as he shook his head.

Nat made a face at him, “Like I’m going to miss out on free food! Especially amazing free food and an even better time!” she frowned at Steve, “you know what?” she nodded obviously coming to a decision. “Better call Clint at Sam, you and Bucky are going to need some practice if we are going to this thing.”

****

*Muneca = doll

*Princesa = princess


End file.
